marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Jones
|gender = Male |age = 46''Jessica Jones: 2.02: AKA Freak Accident'' |DOB = 1954 |DOD = April 2000Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody NumberJessica Jones: 2.01: AKA Start at the Beginning |tv series = Jessica Jones (1 episode) |actor = James Colby |status = Deceased}} Brian Jones was Jessica and Phillip Jones' father. He was killed in a car accident along with his son, with his daughter and wife as the sole survivors. Biography Early Life . But he wouldn't move. So I stayed. And I taught junior college to a bunch of underachievers. And I hated him for that. And he hated me for making him feel inadequate.|Alisa Jones to Jessica Jones|AKA Ain't We Got Fun}} Brian Jones was born in 1954 in Akron, Ohio. A mechanic by trade, he married Alisa Jones and together with her he had two children. A daughter, Jessica Jones and a few years later a son, Phillip Jones. They all lived together in Caldwell, New Jersey.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD?. Brian and Alisa, despite what Jessica believed, began to experience issues within their marriage: Brian felt inferior compared to his far more intelligent wife and Alisa felt stifled by her husband, who wouldn't even allow her to drive a car. Their son eventually witnessed one of their fights and caused him to act out. They were well on the path to a divorce. Accident Brian, along with his wife and children, were going on a vacation. During their trip, his children, in the backseats of the car, got into an argument over a video game. Brian turned around to stop the fight. In doing so he took his eyes off the road and the family crashed with a truck carrying a container of chemicals. The accident killed him and his son, while his wife and daughter's bodies were retrieved by IGH, experimented on and returned to life, gaining superhuman abilities as a side effect of the genetic editing done on them. Personality To be added Relationships Family *Alisa Jones † - Wife *Jessica Jones - Daughter *Phillip Jones † - Son Allies *Elizabeth De Luca † - Neighbor Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season One'' ***''AKA WWJD?'' (flashbacks) ***''AKA 99 Friends'' (mentioned) ***''AKA The Sandwich Saved Me'' (mentioned) ***''AKA WWJD?'' (nightmare) ***''AKA I've Got the Blues'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''AKA Start at the Beginning'' (mentioned) ***''AKA Freak Accident'' (mentioned) ***''AKA I Want Your Cray Cray'' (mentioned) ***''AKA Ain't We Got Fun'' (mentioned) ***''AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed'' (mentioned) ***''AKA Playland'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, David Campbell is the biological father of Jessica Jones who was going with his family to a trip to with tickets given to him by his boss Tony Stark. **His name was changed as an homage to Brian Michael Bendis, the creator of Jessica Jones. Behind the Scenes *Greg Harvey was a stunt double for James Colby in the role of Brian Jones. References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Mechanics Category:Deceased Characters